filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Tit Job Specialist
Tit Job Specialist is a very hyperactive and creepy friend of Filthy Frank that participated in the Batsu Fireworks Tournament. They are also a weird unisex sexy anime cosplayer. Their hair is fashioned in a bob manner and is a hue of magenta, they usually wear a Japanese sailor fuku (which may be stolen from one of their tit patients). Tit Job wears black spectacles and completes the look with an edgy hip-hoppy swag cap. Tit Job Specialist is not one of the Lycra People but might have some distant relation to them. They speak Japanese fluently and know some English. It is shown in "JAPANESE FIREWORKS CHALLENGE" that Tit Job Specialist likes to torment Frank because they shot lethal fireworks at him before the challenge began. In the fireworks challenge, Tit Job Specialist is not played by Markiplier, a famous youtube gamer, contrary to popular belief. https://twitter.com/FilthyFrank/status/624118099025879041. When on their period and/or when tumblr is down, Tit Job Specialist's power increases dramatically. They also once fucked Filthy Frank in the ass. (Lucky!) In the Batsu Fireworks Tournament, Frank and Red Dick had enough of their bullshit and forced him to take fifteen fireworks to their rear. They received several burn injuries on their thighs from the fireworks. They probably stung a lot and they should put some anti-bacterial cream or something on there before it gets infected. Abilities # Multiple Fireworks # Enhanced Period Strength # Kinkiness # Extreme Pain-tolerance Trivia *Tit Job Specialist and Frank seem to share a sexual relationship as seen in "JAPANESE FIREWORKS CHALLENGE", although that may just be because of Tit Job Specialist's strange and kinky character. *Tit Job Specialist once beat up Prometheus in physical combat while on their period as shown in "PINK GUY - KILL YOURSELF" *Tit Job Specialist is Filthy Frank's younger sibling, as shown by this tweet **It seems quite impossible, as Frank's dad is believed to be Dade. *Tit Job Specialist appears to be a sadomasochist, as they love inflicting pain on others and appear to be turned on by having pain inflicting on themself, as seen when shot with fireworks, which they then proceeded to embrace Frank and grind against him. *In earlier episodes, Tit Job Specialist was played by George Miller such as "Japanese 101: Pubes" though, they may not be the same character despite the huge relations. * Purple is Tit Job Specialist's natural hair color, as their pubes are also purple. * Tit Job Specialist's gender is unknown by many people, but in ULTIMATE JUSTGIRLYTHINGS, the clip from JAPANESE FIREWORKS CHALLENGE where Frank and Red Dick slap Tit Job Specialist's ass is shown after the picture that says "Supporting Gay Rights" meaning Tit Job specialist may be a gay man. Quotes *''"It hurts so good!"'' *''"Bitch!"'' * "Paizuri!" * "Shit nigga!" Gallery Tit Job Specialist.png TIT JOB SPECIALIST prostitute.png Franku tries to make tit job specialist feel like a butthurt ass.png|Filthy Frank taunting Tit Job Specialist Tit job specialist giving birth to weeaboo jones.png|Filthy Frank slapping Tit Job Specialist on that ass Tit job specialist titjob.png Tit job specialist masochist.png|Tit Job Specialist gets karma Tit job specialist acting straight.png|Tit Job Specialist masturbating to Filthy Frank Tit job specialist looking cute as hell.png|Tit Job Specialist looking kawaii as fuck Tit job specialist red dick and creepy dude chin chin.png|Tit Job Specialist playing rock paper scissors Tit job specialist period.png|Tit Job Specialist with the crew Category:Characters Category:Frank's Friends Category:Batsu Game Participants Category:Weeaboos